


Kiss Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking my Sabriel and Destiel string for the OTP Christmas Challenge to bring in Cockles.</p><p>Misha tries to use mistletoe as a way to get a kiss out of Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

Misha happily sat down on the couch next to Jensen, wiggling his butt to get comfy before throwing a smile over at his friend. Jensen stared at him suspiciously, glancing down at his pocket and back up to him.

“Rob warned me of your mistletoe prank.” Jensen informed him, going back to his phone.

Misha grinned, knowing Jensen wasn’t actually doing anything and leaned forward, “Oh, really? Did he now? Why haven’t you said anything yet?”

Jensen glanced up to see the mistletoe now between them, hanging from one of Misha’s fingers.

“I’m not going to kiss you, Misha.”

“You’re not, are you? You’re going to break tradition? For shame, Jensen.” Misha joked, smiling sadly as he brought his hand back down. It was worth a try.

He couldn’t help that he had been crushing on Jensen a long time and hoped just maybe he could get this to work. He moved to get up when a hand landed on his shoulder. Misha looked over his shoulder, “What is i-”

Lips, soft lips, pressed against his own. The rasp of stubble against his own made him shiver as he slowly placed his hands on Jensen’s shoulders, leaning in and all but melting into the kiss. Jensen had obviously meant for it to be chaste, quick, simple. Misha traced Jensen’s lips with his tongue, causing Jensen to open his mouth and allow Misha in.

Misha let out a soft moan as he slid impossibly closer, his arms wrapping around Jensen’s back. A throat cleared in the direction of the doorway and the two quickly jumped apart. They looked guiltily up to where Jared was leaning against the door frame with a little smirk and his phone out.

“The fans are going to love this.”

“Jared, no!”

Misha stared after Jensen as he chased Jared out of the room and he carefully pressed his fingers to his lips. A smile slowly overtook them as he pulled out his phone to quickly inform Vicki her plan had worked.


End file.
